Signed, Sealed, Delivered
by SYuuri
Summary: Just like the title says, Signed, Sealed, Delivered. TK story post Forever Red. Plz read and rev.


**Signed, Sealed, Delivered**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Power Rangers.**

**:: Three fics in less than a week. Definitely a record for me ;) I know that I said no more oneshots, but I wrote this at the same day I did And They Say, so yeah, I have had this for a while. This fic takes place after Forever Red, which imo is a really great episode. Especially that Jason's line in the end. Gotta love him for that! Anyway, I hope you like this one.**

* * *

"_Oohhh…We are the champion, my friend…and we'll keep on fighting till the end…__We are the champions…We are the champions. No time for losers…Cause we are the champions – OF THE WORLD!__" _Andros joined his red ranger friends singing the famous Queen's song. Carter broke into peal of laughter as his head swayed back and forth before landing on T.J's shoulder who had fallen into a deep slumber. 

Jason glanced over his shoulder and grinned at Tommy. "Would you look at them? It's priceless,"

The veteran ranger laughed, nodding. They had a private celebration party at one of the clubs downtown and half of the rangers were drunk. Jason was not much of a drinker, which was helpful since he's the one driving. As for Tommy, he never enjoyed drinking alcoholic beverages after that one night that brought him to his doom. He went home drunk _and_ missing his boxer. Kim refused to talk to him for a week and a half.

Their last mission had been successful and he was pretty happy with the outcome. The world was once again safe and he got the chance to get together with his friends again. It's just like a small reunion. It's really a shame that Rocky couldn't be there. His wife was due anytime soon and he didn't want to leave her side.

Jason made a left turn and Tommy hastily grabbed his arm, nearly making the original red ranger jump in his seat. He stepped on the brake, stopping the car with a jolt. "Geez, bro, what's wrong?"

"Oh…my head!" Wes complained from the backseat. He scooted forward and good-naturedly smacked Jason upside the head.

"What? Are we under attack? My morpher! Where's my morpher?"

"Nothing happened, Eric," Tommy said apologetically. "Jason saw a cat crossing the street,"

"Man…," The Quantum ranger whined and sank back in his seat. It wasn't long before he returned to the Dreamland.

"I don't see any cats around," Jason commented dryly, getting a bashful smile from his bro. "What's up?"

"If you don't mind," Tommy began, his hands busy collecting his stuff. "You can put me here. My house is just around the corner. Walking will clear my head,"

Jason smirked knowingly, shaking his head. "If you're afraid you'll wake your beloved fiancee, you don't have to." At Tommy's perplexed expression, Jason went on. "I think Trini has told her that we've completed our mission. Knowing Kim, she must be waiting for you,"

Tommy's face went pale. He had sneaked out of their vacation without saying anything except sending her a short text message. Obviously, he wouldn't get any signal in the moon; something that he still secretly relieved about. Given the situation, he intentionally hadn't turned on his cellphone after they returned.

Jason reached for the key but once again Tommy halted his movement. "It's three in the morning. She has a morning class yesterday so she's probably tired," _At least I hope so_. "And turns in early without waiting for me,"

"Are we there yet?" Carter mumbled when feeling the car stop moving.

"Not yet," Jason answered. "We both know that she will kill you, so why avoid the inevitable?"

"Well, if that's the case, at least she has to wait until tomorrow," Tommy was tired and sleepy and that made him a bit grumpy. Arguing with Kim was the last thing he wanted to do because she wouldn't hesitant to send him to sleep in the couch. "See you later. I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can have lunch together. Kim would love to meet you guys,"

"Good luck, bro," Jason said as Tommy unbuckled his seatbelt and shot him a genuine sympathetic smile. "May the power protect you,"

--

The light was off and Tommy felt a heavy burden leave his shoulders. Maybe he was right; maybe Kim had gone to bed. He looked for the spare key that was usually hidden under the rug. It wasn't there. _Damn_. Ringing the doorbell was not an option since he still loved his twenty eight year old life. So what should he do?

Tommy walked around the house until he reached the backdoor. Pushing his luck, he turned the doorknob, feeling that Kim would be _that_ heartless and leave it locked for what he did. He was surprised albeit happy when it opened with a soft 'click'.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him soundlessly. The house was engulfed by darkness. The only light was coming from the street lamp and he had some difficulties locating his surrounding. Tommy walked forward, his hand grouping the wall looking for the lamp switch. His leg suddenly hit something hard and the swing of his hand successfully knocked a pile of frying pan on the counter. They fell to the floor, creating a great sound effect that was enough to wake the dead.

Hissing in pain, Tommy moved his big toe. He helplessly closed his eyes. There's no way Kim didn't hear the sound. It was pretty sad that the man who had defeated every imaginable psycho alive, piloted various gigantic Zords and been considered as the greatest ranger ever, was anxious to face his own girlfriend.

He clicked on the lamp and got a better vision. Tommy tip toed to the stairs when he heard something that stop him dead on his track.

"Tommy,"

_Shit._

He turned around and found soon-to-be Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver sitting in the recliner, her legs crossing. Her short burgundy kimono style robe rode up her tighs, showing a great deal of tanned, short and shapely legs. _Now is not the time to think about _that_, Oliver. _"Kimberly," He had enough experiences in the past that told him not to call her 'Beautiful' when she was upset. Calling her with the pet name was just asking for more troubles.

"Sit," She nodded at the sofa across her and he complied.

"Look, Kim, I can explain,"

The former pink ranger rose from her comfortable chair and moved to stand before Tommy. She silently handed him a piece of paper. "Read this out loud," Then she turned on the lamp.

Tommy looked at her for a moment. She didn't seem mad which meant she was _beyond_ mad. He'd rather have her yelling and screaming at him than get this silent treatment. "The Rules that Cannot be Broken,"

Kim sat back and watched him, ignoring his puppy dog look. "Go on,"

"_1. I will make breakfast and dinner for three months and I promise I won't burn anything_. Kim?!" Tommy protested, lifting his head and met Kim's eyes. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking with you?" She retorted. "Continue please,"

Groaning at the back of his throat, Tommy read out. "_2. I will not forget to put the toilet seat down."_

"Do you know how much I hate reminding you?" Kim sighed.

"_3. I will buy a puppy tomorrow morning," _Tommy chuckled and leaned back against the back of the sofa. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

Kim cleared her throat. "Number four, please,"

"_4. I will not tease my fiancee about her lack of heights and her shopping craze. _I was joking! Oh, man…," Tommy ran his fingers through his short locks. "How could I know that you'd be that offended?"

"Five, Tommy," Kim said calmly.

"_5. I will not forget my cellphone number. _Oh please! I don't call myself so often, you know. Do you?" He said with a hint of sarcasm. Receiving no responds, he continued. "_6. I will tell Rocky that I was the one who put the 'ROCKY FOR SALE' flyer on his back."_ He stopped, recalling the incident that happened when they're in high school. Jason's successor didn't realize it until a group of giggling girls gathered around him and offered to pay 100 bucks for a _nice_ evening. Later in the day, Mr. Caplan called him to his office for the 'unseemly display'. "If you still want to see me around, you'd better scratch this one off,"

"There're four more left,"

Tommy returned his attention to the paper and half heartedly read the seventh. "_7. I will not not tell my fiancee if I have to go save the world," _His eyes softened and he brought his hands down. "Kim, I'm sorry, I just-,"

"I know that there's no guarantee that you won't be called back again," Kimberly said reasonably. "Maybe you didn't want me to worry about you, but getting out of the shower and finding my man had vanished was enough to freak me out. I nearly called 911. At least I want you to be honest with me,"

"I love you," Tommy whispered, smiling warmly and affectionately at the love of his life.

For a moment, Kim let the words wash through her every being. That was sweet but he wasn't off the hook. She arched her eyebrow and Tommy grinned, feeling a little bit better.

"8_. I will stop buying those FHM and Playboy magazines_. Wait! Didn't I tell you that they weren't mine? They're David's!" Tommy weakly said, glaring at her.

"It's funny because David said they're yours,"

"They have good articles, Beautiful,"

"I hope you don't think I'm violating your rights," She said and he was taken aback. Kim smirked. "I'm getting good at reading your mind, Sweetheart,"

"_9. I will always be careful and remember that I'm not living for myself." _He flashed her his trademark lopsided grin. "_I will not call my fiancee while she's at work just to tell her that I love her,"_

"You called me in the middle of an important presentation, Tommy," She patienly explained before he said anything. "You told June it was urgent and I paused the meeting just to hear 'I love you' from you,"

"You said it was romantic," He pointed out. "Can I help it if I loved you and wanted you to know that?"

"At least call me at lunch or sometime where I'm free," Kim mumbled, finally giving in. "Now sign it,"

"Excuse me?" Tommy wasn't sure if he heard her right. He eyed her standing and sitting back beside him. Kim gave him a pen and smiled.

"You have to sign this. That means you agree with all the points,"

"I can't believe I do this. I mean, there're some points that I honestly don't…," He stopped when Kim's glare perched at him. He grudgingly took the pen and put his signature at the bottom of the paper.

"Now that it's over with, can I get my kiss?" Smiling contentedly, he circled his arms around her slender waist and leaned down to meet her pursed lips. However, Kim wiggled from his embrace and quickly rose to her feet.

"Goodnight, Tommy or I have to say, good morning," Kim walked to the stairs, leaving Tommy alone. "Don't forget to lock the backdoor and do something with the mess you made in the kitchen,"

"You said there're ten of them," Tommy called out but Kim didn't answer. He heard the door being closed and a laugh passed his lips. That went well. Yawning, he looked at the 'contract' Kim'd made. It was pretty silly… He folded the paper when something caught his eyes. He sat a bit straighter. At the back of the paper, there's another line.

_10. I will be a very good, responsible, loving father and if I have a boy I will not name him Tommy Jr. because two Thomas' in the family are plenty enough._

"What the… KIMBERLY!"

* * *

_**:: grin**_**. Thanks for reading. This is the second pregnancy fic I wrote. Please let me know what you think, no flame please. **

**- Yuuri**


End file.
